


Arrythmias (Dancing Heart)

by ryuwatanabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Melancholy, Poetic, Slice of Life, suyeol love sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuwatanabe/pseuds/ryuwatanabe
Summary: The beautiful silence of falling leaf reminds Junmyeon the moment he falls in love with Chanyeol.





	Arrythmias (Dancing Heart)

_Is it tango? Or is it ballerina? Or is it just another simple jazz dance?_

_The maple leaf dances in the back ground of silent music_. The park is always silent during autumn season, unlike spring which is full of cheerful melody of chirping birds and buzzing bees.

Junmyeon let himself lose in his own thought as he takes a glance of the sight of falling leaf - it shyly falls, and in the mid air, an autumn breeze sweeps, making it dance and swirl around gracefully, in the silent move that probably nobody could have notice. Junmyeon is unsure what kind of dance it could have been, he isn’t the expert of that field to begin with, but one thing for sure, it is beautiful to look at.

Junmyeon let out a small sigh once the brown, flattened structure gradually settles on to ground, the only natural fate it’s long destined. It gathers itself with other previous falling leave of various shades – amber, yellow, orange and brown. The sight of falling leave does not offer multiple shades and colours like spring would have, but it is still heavenly to look at. Junmyeon indulges himself a bit longer, as he deeply inhales the earthy scent of autumn air.

He senses another scent mingles in the midst of autumn air. The soft musky scent that permeates his nostrils hints him immediately that it’s belong to someone that he knows, to someone he belongs himself to. Before he even knew it, a pair of larges arms wrap around his tiny waist from behind. Junmyeon instinctively smiles because it feels natural- his tiny frame easily being engulfed from behind.

“What are you doing?” the husky voice interrupts the indefinite silent.

“Nothing?” he meekly replies.

“hurm…..” The tall figure who envelopes himself behind him certainly not satisfy with his answer. But he follows the trail of Junmyeon’s gaze, and once again, silence embraces them.

Then again, there is another falling leaf, it descends down just as breath takingly as before. “The falling leaf look beautiful dancing in the air….” Junmyeon blurts out.

“I’m jealous at the falling leaf….” The other says as he lets the amber coloured leaf to fall onto his right palm.

The words finally catch Junmyeon’s attention. He immediately turns his neck to Chanyeol, to steal a glance. “Why?” Junmyeon asks, purely oblivious.

“You’ve been staring at it longer than your own boyfriend…” Chanyeol feigns hurt and pout a bit cutely. Jealousy evidences in his muffles voice, but at the same time, it laces with a light tease.

“Idiot…” Junmyeon mutters, but silently laughs.

“I’m falling in love with you for the longest time, don’t you think you should stare at me longer than that falling leaf?” Chanyeol asks. A little smirk makes it way at the corner of his lips.

It’s not like that, it’s not like he refuses to look at Chanyeol. For certain reason, Junmyeon just can’t look at the other’s eyes. The only thing he could do is to steal a glance once in awhile, when chanyeol didn’t notice him. His heart is always weak for Chanyeol, if possible, Junmyeon doesn’t want Chanyeol to notice that.

 _Arrythmia_ s – his heart makes it’s own dances, a disarray move not following the usual pattern set by centre of it’s controller, the brain; skip a beat, no actually multiple beat, then beats multiple times faster than usual, as if he was in marathon race. Thus, it’s _unhealthy_ for him to have multiple episode of arrythmias every time he locks his gaze with Chanyeol.

It’s unfair, how the taller still could give this kind of effect to him, to his heart, even after being together for almost five years.

Junmyeon doesn’t reply, because he knows that Chanyeol knows _. He knows…._

“Beautiful golden leaf to beautiful golden leader….” Chenyeol said, as he affectionately places the maple leaf behind the Junmyeon’s right ear shell.

Those beautiful cheesy words makes Junmyeon blushes furiously, so does the action of the shadow leader. The shorter knows he must look ridiculous with maple leaf behind his ear, but he doesn’t care, because Chanyeol looks so happy doing that to him.

( _Ah, the golden leaf_ – the time that Junmyeon have been spend over the years as a leader is gold; his heart is made from total conviction and dedication)

Suddenly, Chanyeol easily turns Junmyeon to face him, casting upon Jumyeon longing look in his eyes. Junmyeon dumbfounded for a while, staring back at Chanyeol with his innocent, wide eyes, but the taller man uses this opportunity to push Junmyeon, but maintaining his grip over Junmyeon’s right hand.

“What do you think you’re doing, Park Chanyeol?” Junmyeon scoffs because of the sudden jolt.

“I’m jealous of dancing leaf…” he replies, but yanking back Junmyeon toward him.

“That doesn’t answer my question..” Junmyeon retorts, in the middle of the spin, as his small frame being whirled by Chanyeol. The younger guy can be ridiculous sometimes.

“because I’m jealous of dancing leaf…” Chanyeol repeats, not really answering the question.

“What do you mean by that?” the older asks, his voice suddenly muffles as his lips touches Chanyeol’s chest. His remaining figure being pressed by the other, and Junmyeon quickly aware that Chanyeol’s heart is just below his ear, he could hear the rhythm clearly….

_Lub dub ….…lub dub lub dub….….lub dub…_

“Your dance is with me…” Chanyeol whispers, as he securely wraps both of his hands over Junmyeon’s slender waist. Junmyeon reciprocates the gesture, as he timidly snakes around Chanyeol’s nape with his small hands to support himself. Chanyeol bends down a bit to lower himself to almost Junmyeon’s level so that their forehead touch each other.

They dance in silent, according to the rhythm of their heart beat – the arrythmias. But it is the most beautiful silence, as it amplifies their beating heart beat to multiple magnitude.

Chanyeol is not the most amazing dancer like Jongin or Yixing, with his gangling limbs, he could sometime look awkward when he was dancing. But Junmyeon thinks, dancing with Chanyeol is most beautiful moment because he just loves the disarray of arrythmias…

“Hey, did you ever feel the most beautiful silence?” Junmyeon gently asks, stirring the quietness.

“Yes, I did, and I am still…..” Chanyeol confidently answered, looking fondly at Junmyeon.

“When?”

“Moment like this…” Chanyeol paused, closing the distance between their face. _Lub dub….. ,,,lub dub lub dub….…lub dub……._ just like that, Chanyeol presses his lips against his own and Junmyeon instantaneously closes his eyes. Chanyeol unique flavour of dash mint lingers upon his own lips, and it blends with Junmyeon’s own flavour of vanilla. Junmyeon utterly melts in Chanyeol’s strong arms.

Junmyeon knows, Chanyeol shares the same feeling, the same answer as his. Two hearts is beating as one.

Then, he feels Chanyeol smiling against his lips before gently pulling back. Junmyeon opens his eyes slowly, letting them to adjust to the soft ray of sunlight, before finally being greeted by the image of big and round eyes of Chanyeol, staring back at him warmly.

Chanyeol continues, “But of course, the most beautiful silence is when I fell in love with you…”

Junmyeon freezes, it feels as if the time stopped beating and the object surrounding them stopped moving.

 

But it seems that, the only thing that moves at that particular moment is the yellow leaf from the maple tree, that falls slowly to the ground, as if to give its blessing.

And like other, it finally settles down softly on the ground……

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
